And i'll sing once more
by Itsqueeniman
Summary: AU story. No Agathe, no children, and Maria and Georg are closer in age... doesn't start out fluffy but will be later on trust me!
1. Chapter 1

He hated hosting.

Even if he WAS the great Captain Georg Von Trapp. He didn't care much for his title….. or his role in high society. This is what his father wanted for him. What his parents had planned for him.

He wanted to travel the world with his true love. (whoever that may be)

He wanted to write his novel in the south of France… bring his children to the great beaches in Greece.

the life he missed out on because he did the 'morally right thing' and followed in his father's footsteps. Now here he was, sitting at the head of the table at this High society dinner he was hosting in honor of retiring early from the Navy. He was only 35.. But now that his parents have passed away he felt it was time he settled down and began the life he's always wanted.

He grew up in a very wealthy family. He was an only child and always longed for a sibling. His parents were very strict but were never really there for him. He would have governess after governess but always chased them away in order to get his mother's attention. But all she would do is just hire another governess.

Now that his parents have passed, he inherited everything. The house. The money. Von Trapp industries…. but none of that really mattered to him. He was all alone now and had no one to enjoy these things with.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Max rise from the other end of the table getting everyone's attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend, my brother, and my old war buddy. we're going to miss you out there but I wish the best for you and your future".

with the clink of everyone's glasses and the unified drinking of the finest champagne in all of Austria, the guests began to exit the villa.

Later that night, he lay in bed reading his favorite book of mixed poetry. It always made him feel better. But that didn't really help tonight. He hated sleeping alone. He hated living alone. the only people who he was around were his servants.

The next morning he woke up with a mission. He wasn't going to be upset or sad. He was going to go make and find the life he was born to live. Because what was the point of being depressed and not doing anything about it?

He had his breakfast and made his business calls for the day, (he was the CEO of Von Trapp industries now…) he made his way to the car. but not before being stopped by Franz at the door offering to drive him.

"No need Franz. I have no specific destination today" He said with joy in his voice.

It's been a while since he had felt any kind of hope or joy for no particular reason.

He got in the car and drove off. He wanted to visit one particular place before going off on his 'mission'

a place that was very near and dear to his heart. Untersberg.

He loved the outdoors. It explains his love for traveling. He used to visit this mountain all the time as a boy. He would run away from his governess-at-the-time and just sit on the mountain and watch the clouds. It was a secluded place, which is what he loved about it. Well, secluded except for the 'friend' he made on the mountain. Once in a while he saw this girl. He wouldn't talk to her of course- but he used to see her sometimes. She would do the same thing as him. Just sit and watch the clouds. Maybe she went there for the same reasons as him.

He pulled up onto the mountain and walked up to where he used to sit. he took a deep breath and looked around. Not a soul in sight. He closed his eyes and laid down in the grass. Oh how he's missed this. He hasn't been to this mountain since he was 12. After that his father sent him off to school to become a naval officer.

After about an hour's time passed, he found himself to have drifted off to a light snooze. But he awakened to a faint singing from the distance…

"_The hills are alive, with the sound of music"_

It sounded like an angel. Had he died and gone to heaven?

"_With songs they have sung, for a thousand years"_

"Where was that coming from?" He quickly stood up and looked everywhere.

He started following the voice.

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this is so short.. I've had terrible writers block and i have no idea where to take this story from here... any ideas would be appreciated! i didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long so i decided to put this up because it's better than nothing. enjoy!**

"_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music"_

He found it. He saw a slim graceful figure spinning around and singing that beautiful song.

"_My heart wants to sing every song it hears"_

He found himself walking towards her. "what am i doing?" he thought. But he just kept walking. He had to know her name.

But the closer he got to her, the further away she seemed. He began calling out to her to slow down and before he knew it he blacked out and was pinned to the grass.

"I didn't know i sang that terribly"

He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was on a couch in a small cottage. The walls were painted a light gray color, and there were several pictures and paintings hung everywhere. There was a small fireplace in the center of the room, and a television set just to the left of it.

suddenly his military-alertness was activated. He needed to know where he was.

"where am I? how did i get here? who are you? wh-" he was stopped in his tracks when she put a cold towel to his forehead. "shh- you took quite a fall out there." she said with a kind voice. "i saw you walking towards me and the next thing i knew i saw you fall. I had to go see if you were okay"

Slowly, he started remembering what happened. "oh yes, i wanted to ask for your name.. why were you singing on the mountain alone?"

she felt her face redden. "well, I like to sing on the mountain. It helps me clear my mind when I'm feeling sad, or unhappy" she ran the towel down the side of his face. "why were you on the mountain?" she asked. "well...lets just say that I too was clearing my mind" He didn't want to tell her the entire story. "I always used to come here as a child"

she froze. This can't be him. the young boy she used to see when she used to come to the mountain as a child. She always saw him. But one day he just stopped coming…

"well it looks like you're going to be okay. just take it easy for the next hour or so and you're good to go" she took his hand and helped him sit up.

"thank you for helping me" he smiled and reached his hand out "I'm Georg"

she smiled and shook his hand "Maria"

they ended up speaking for what seemed like hours. They talked about everything and anything. From Georg's time in the navy, Maria's childhood, and Plans for the future.

"I teach at a high school just north of Salzburg. Although I prefer teaching children, I felt I could use a challenge for the new school year" she took a sip of her tea.

"So do you have children of your own? Are you married?" Her face quickly turned serious when she saw his smile fade.

"I'm sorry.. I have a problem with being too forward sometimes"

"No, it's alright" he sighed. "It's just.. I've always wanted children, but I've spent my entire life in the navy and never got a chance to get married. Id like to someday."

He looked at her. "What about you?"

She smiled. "Oh id love to have children someday. I'm only 29 so I'm in no hurry to get married. I want to find the right person, you know?"

"I know what you mean. That's rare nowadays. To find your true match."

There was a comfortable silence where they just smiled at each other.

Georg rose to his feet. "I guess i should get going now… it's getting late"

Maria followed him to the door. "It really was nice meeting you today. We should do this again sometime." she said as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"how about tomorrow? I'll pick you up in the afternoon and we can have lunch" he grabbed her hand and caressed her knuckles."Thank you for helping me today. It's nice to know that there are still good people in this world" he kissed the back of her hand. "see you tomorrow then"

The entire drive home he was on cloud nine. There was something about this woman. He couldn't pin-point exactly what it was. Or how he felt about it. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.

Maria closed her door after he left and stood against it. She smiled and jumped around like a little schoolgirl. Oh he was so handsome. "Maria stop it" she thought. "There's no way he's interested in you"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he had gotten up a little earlier than usual. He took a swim in the lake as part of his daily regimen and proceeded his daily exercise. He may have retired from the navy but he vowed to keep in top shape. He was only 35 for crying out loud, he wasn't old.

He made his way to take care of his morning paperwork and took off to go to Maria's house.

Whenever Georg goes into town it always an event. Everyone always wants to stop and talk to the big and brave naval hero. Though he appreciates everyone who takes time out of their day to speak to him, today he was on a mission. He had to go to the little flower shop on the corner to get the perfect bouquet of Edelweiss.

Walking up to the steps to her cottage, he couldn't be more excited. She was so nice to talk to. He couldn't remember the last time he had a really nice conversation with someone. He adjusted his suit and his hair and knocked on the door.

"This was such a good idea. Thank you Georg, for this picnic" she smiled as she grabbed his hand. They were sitting on a picnic blanket on Untersberg. "Where else would we go?" Georg said with a smile forming on his face. "There was something I wanted to ask you Georg… I know we just met but I feel like I have known you forever" She said hesitantly. "you see, my father has great respect for you and he is very sick, I would love if you would meet him sometime soon" she spoke the words so softly he could hardly hear her. "Maria, I would be honored to meet your father. But, does this mean you knew who I was?" he said jokingly. "how about we set up a time that is convenient for him" this made her smile so big she leaped over the blanket and hugged him to the ground. As the laughter died down they realised the position they were in. they were on the floor of the picnic blanket and Maria was laying straight on top of Georg, their faces met. She leaned over and kissed him very sweetly, almost like a 'thank you'. She broke the kiss and stood up. Now Georg was the one smiling. "come on, let me take you home"

For the next few months their relationship became stronger than ever. They went on dates often and spoke to each other all the time. Whenever Georg went away on business, they spoke on the phone. Georg was able to meet Maria's father and they too spoke often. He had introduced her to all of his staff at the villa and she even has dinner there sometimes.

"So your birthday is coming up… anything you had in mind?" she asked as they walked along the lake of the villa, hand in hand. "well darling I wasn't really planning anything special, I actually might have to go to Vienna on business unfortunately" She stopped walking. "oh Georg you can't be serious.. work on your birthday? you only turn 36 once" she joked as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Georg loved how comfortable they were with each other. She would often sing to him while his head is on her lap when they go on picnics. "well, what did you have in mind for my dreadful birthday?"

"well, I thought maybe a stroll around saltzburg would be appropriate" he smiled at her sincerity. "Thank you darling, but i was never really a fan of birthdays. I've never really celebrated mine" he stuck out his bottom lip, pretending he was sad. Maria laughed and hit his shoulder. "I'm serious Georg, that's so sad you've never celebrated your birthday! Let's do something this year, anything you want to do!" He leaned over and kissed her softly. "As long as I'm spending time with you, I don't care what we do, but it is true, I must be in Vienna that morning. But I'll be back by lunch time" pleased, she hugged him once more and they continued their way back into the house.

**sorry this is so short... i really am having trouble writing this story.. i really need some help! give me some ideas on how i can make it better!**


End file.
